Everything
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Às vezes, uma palavra basta. - Baseado no episódio 5x04, "The End"


**Gênero:** Slash  
**Beta:** sis Mudoh Belial  
**Resumo:** Às vezes, uma palavra basta.  
**Spoiler:** Baseado no episódio 5x04 - "The End"

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente não me pertence.

**

* * *

****Everything**

Dean largou as armas no chão assim que entrou no quarto, fazendo um pouco de poeira levantar do assoalho de madeira. Sua cama estava arrumada, algo que raramente acontecia quando estava lá. Sentiu o cheiro dos lençóis recentemente limpos assim que se sentou nela para arrancar as botas sujas de lama.

- Minha pista estava correta? - a voz calma soou de um canto do aposento.

Nem ao menos se virou para trás, soube quem era até mesmo antes que ele falasse. Já estava acostumado ao hábito de Castiel de aparecer nos lugares do nada, invadindo até mesmo sua privacidade. Já se iam anos de convivência, a maioria naquele _Camp Chitaqua_.

Suspirou pesadamente, dando um aceno curto com a cabeça.

- Correta e mais fresca que pãezinhos assados. - estalou a língua - Acabamos com todos em poucos dias.

- Então, porque sente como se houvesse fracassado? - o outro respondeu, depois de longos segundos. Avaliando-o, provavelmente, outro hábito do anjo.

- Bem, não é como se matar uma dúzia de crianças infectadas fosse fazer meu dia mais feliz. - respondeu sarcasticamente.

- É uma guerra, Dean. Não se poupa inocentes em uma.

- _Jeez,_ Cass! Eu preferia quando seu discurso era outro, cinco anos atrás! - Dean passou os dedos pelo cabelo curto, exasperado - Era ingênuo, mas era melhor eu sendo o realista da área.

- Desculpe. - o anjo respondeu, como sempre, soando sincero.

A cama gemeu e Dean sentiu o peso do outro na cama de casal.

- Sabe Dean, eu acho que você precisa de um pouco de amor. - Castiel começou, com uma voz que fez Dean soltar uma risada curta, lembrando-se de apresentadores de DVDs de auto ajuda. Da época que o mundo ainda não havia sido posto de cabeça pro ar pelo Apocalipse.

- Cass, guarde seu papinho de guru para as desesperadas por sexo do abrigo.

- Eu ofereço amor, Dean. - corrigiu.

- Por mais que seja uma das maravilhas do mundo, não confunda sexo com amor, Cass. - falou sério.

- Foi você que me ensinou isso, Dean. - o anjo respondeu após uma breve pausa.

- Foi. - suspirou - Eu lhe ensinei um monte de coisas. - murmurou, um tanto amargo.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Ainda não se virara para encarar Castiel, depois de semanas fora em missão sem se verem. Dean começou a desabotoar a camisa bem devagar.

- Cass? - o outro fez um som em resposta - Está bêbado?

- Não. Deveria?

- Não está sob efeito daquelas suas ervas bizarras? Andou aceitando cigarrilhas daquele soldado manco?

O anjo negou em resposta, e Dean percebeu que podia parar com aquele interrogatório sobre as condições psicológicas do outro. Desde aquele negócio de abandono por Deus, Castiel dera para procurar meios de se manter pouco sóbrio a maior parte do tempo.

Dean terminou de desabotoar a camisa e se levantou, virando o corpo para encarar o anjo deitado do outro lado da cama. Castiel tinha os olhos fixos no teto, as mãos cruzadas sobre o abdômen. Usava um conjunto de camisa e calça de linho. O sobretudo e a gravata haviam sido aposentados há tempos, mas não o jeito desleixado e despreocupado do anjo se vestir.

Provavelmente as peças haviam sido feitas e dadas de presente por alguma das mulheres do abrigo. Não podia reclamar, também dependia das mãos hábeis delas. E a roupa caia-lhe bem, lembrava mais o que Castiel realmente era.

- Você acha que está fazendo um grande bem para essas mulheres. - Dean afirmou, andando com os pés descalços para mais perto do outro - Mas o que _você_ sente?

- Nada. - respondeu de pronto.

- Fez a barba. - Dean concluiu em voz baixa, tocando o queixo de Castiel e o fazendo encará-lo.

- Pressenti quando estaria de volta. - Castiel justificou-se, sem titubear.

- _Wow_! Essa sua sinceridade ainda me deixa sem jeito. - Dean deu um sorriso de escaninho.

- Desculpe. - o anjo piscou confuso.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

E Dean sentou-se na cama do seu lado, o corpo inclinando sobre o do outro. Os olhos azuis e límpidos não desgrudaram dos seus nem um segundo. Sua mão acariciou os cabelos castanhos e segurou firme a nuca do anjo, colando as bocas e suspirando ao sentir que o outro abria-lhe para a invasão da língua cálida.

Interrompeu o beijo, vendo aqueles olhos azuis abrirem lentamente. Dean o encarou intensamente.

- E o que você sente _agora_? - sussurrou, os lábios a centímetros de distância dos do outro.

- Tudo.

* * *

**25/04/2010 - 01:35  
N.A.: **Primeira tentativa de fic SPN.


End file.
